Falling for a Demon
by laiera
Summary: hope you guys like it , review if needed : don't own naruto or any of the characters and to all before you start reading this is a lemon lol , so no likey then stop reading .
1. Chapter 1

Falling for a demon

Haven't made a title yet so bare with meee xo!

Main Character : Isis

Age: 20

Height : 5'5

Description: Long flowing brown hair that ends at her waist

Green eyes, smart , talented, has a connection with her brother Roku, Rank class special jonin,

Yellow brownish skin, and been going out with shou for awhile , she regrets that he would cheat on her but sadly she doesn't want to see it .

Roku was on his way back to the leaf village from his mission to the land of the rivers to aide them from a war with their enemies. Afterwards, while Roku was heading home , Isis impatiently waited on the bench with shou , while he secretly looking at other women at the far right of him . I got ahold of his hands and held it to wait for him to hold mines as well. "You know I love you … right?' I said turning my head to him with a worried look, he kissed my forehead gently then held my hand holding me care. I felt like I was safe in his arms, made me feel that I was important. " you know I love you, I've been with you for a year and a half , I pushed everything to the to the side to be with you Isis, I wouldn't dare to hurt you..ever.' He looks at me and hugged me " Oh shou …" I said with relief smiling . " Oh really Shou, you sure you pushed everything to the side? " I turned to find who said that. It was Roku, I jubilantly got onto my feet and gave Roku a hug like no ever, as he did the same. He glared at Shou with a disgusted expression , like he wanted to slice him into bits " I'm pretty sure I did Roku, besides I love her too much to keep things in the way between us." Shou got up from the bench walking forward to my brother with a smile on his face. They both went head to head like always. "Come on guys I wanna munch on something, it's been two hours!" I complained pulling shou's arm to go get some grub. They both went ahead with me to fetch ramen a mile away from us. "Isis I know you love him and think he's the one , but he's not to be trusted. " Roku whispered in my ears then gave Shou a quick look. " Roku stop worrying to much and why would you think that, don't forget thay he helped with mom's funeral Roku,especially he saved you from crazy (guy) ." I giggled looking at his blush on his face. As we got there, we met up with Naruto and Sakura, Naruto waived at me with joy as for sakura and I chat the whole time talking about the old days with shou and Roku. "it's been forever Isis, we need to hang more often, also did you break up with you know who?" She curiously asked me, while I was playing with my hair then sighed looking at the ramen in front of me . " Why can't you guys understand that me and him have a strong bond sakura please, I love him and he loves me too. " " I just want what's best for you Isis, your like a sister to me , but to Temari,Lee,Naruto,Ino, everyone and your brother ." I sat up to take a walk but suddenly I head a shout from far away outside, Roku, Shou, and Naruto were chatting away with each other without noticing me running into the forest to help a civilian from danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**. I**  
**hid high in the trees so the enemy or something that was hurting the civilian. I**  
**heard the same voice that I heard from before from the ichiraku, there was a**  
**shout then there was silence. "What**  
**happened…wait..n-" I spoke to myself then saw the body that was ripened in half**  
**a feet down from me. I lowered down to see the body , covering my hands on my**  
**mouth trying not to gasp. It was terrifying from the way the body split in a**  
**perfect line. I tried to touch it but a strange man with a murder expression , I**  
**took a good look at him from top to bottom . " Kakuzu hurry up before someone**  
**get's here ! " shout a voice that was coming out from the trees. " Already to**  
**late we have a pup that founded the body.. " I blushed " I'm no pup, was it you that did this to this**  
**poor man!?" I positioned to a fighting stance glaring at the man . " What the**  
**hell kakuzu just kill her or I'll do it myself!" the other strange man gave me**  
**a devilish look swinging his scythe aiming it directly to me. The tall man**  
**kakuzu stared at me then strings rushed out from his sleeves toward me, I threw**  
**my poison kunais at his chest but suddenly he disappeared. I looked side to side but no side of him**  
**nowhere. The other strange man smirked. "Got you.." Kakuzu strucked me from**  
**behind I turned to strike but few seconds later, I lost sight then began to get**  
**numb quickly. My attacks got slow every minute. "what did you do to me!?" I fell**  
**to my knees with my hands on the ground. " Let's just say I gave you a few of**  
**my magic.." Kakuzu picked me up off from the ground and went straight to his**  
**destination. I tried to escape from his strong hold. However he stopped then turned around for something**  
**but went back to his walk. I kept struggling to break free then I slowly**  
**blacked out. Few hours later I heard voiced in the background. I wake up in a room filled with weapons on the floor**  
**and strings next to me. "Where am I, what's **  
**going on.." I tried to get up but I found that I****was  
chained to the bed with the chain scratching against my skin. " Kakuzu walked  
in locking the door behind him closing the door walking near me, I tried to  
move my arms out of the hold of the chains . " it's no use why even try. . . it's  
useless Isis. " I turned to him " how do you know my name.." he got on the bed  
getting closer to me. I try to kick him away from me, he caught both of my legs  
then spreaded them away from each other. My cheeks turned red as cherries , I looked  
at him then looked away, he got ontop of me with his chest against mine. "  
Please don't do this…get away..i'm already with someone." The strings from his  
body went out from his sleeves headed straight at me splitting my shirt and  
pants off. He lowered his face to my neck breathing deeply on my skin. " Forget  
him he's not worth your time …" he looked into my eyes as I looked into his  
demonic eyes wondering why does it matter to him. I was just another girl  
living the life with her brother, but couldn't have the time for him since he  
was in the anbu with so many missions awaits him. "w-why does it matter to you  
.. kakuzu?" I stopped complaining then relaxed my body and focused on what he  
needed to say. " I've been around for awhile looking for prey in your village,  
not only that but other things. Also I've caught my eye on your so called man  
to be the one..you deserve better than Shou.. I'm never the person who helps  
situation or fixes it , but…" His fingers slid through my hair, I thought to  
myself twice, maybe I am choosing wrong but I don't know. All the things me and  
shou had … were true..or was it.. I don't want to be alone again. Tears shed  
down my eyes with false hope, and false love. "it was fake…. I trusted him with  
everything…" tears grew more and more down my cheeks but kakuzu wiped the tears  
off my eyes." Don't waste your tears for that piece of shit … I can give you  
more than what he have.." he licked the tears off my eyes and took the chains  
off my arms . I looked at him then rubbed my bruises from the chains " what is  
it.." I sat up then got closer to face as his was close to mine." I'll give you  
my love…" **


	3. Chapter 3

**he kissed me on the lips as I went along with him kissing his soft lips passionately. Putting my hands on his built chest. He stopped the kiss then took off his cloak then his shirt. We went back to our place kissing each other roughly. I licked his lips , trying to get into his mouth, but his tongue got ahold of mine as me and his were fighting. His won against mine. He pushed me on the bed gently lowering his head down my body. He stopped to where my breast were hidden under my bra, he stretched his hand behind me to unbutton it, then threw it to the side. I blushed deeping as the way he looked at them with such stare, squeezing the right while sucking on the other" nya" I gave out a gasply moan as my cheeks darkens"heh what was that..?" kakuzu raised as he looked at me with his stunning demonic eyes contacting mines."why is it your concern..hm?" I gave him a playful look trying to get a good look at him. As he got back to what he was doing, I couldn't wait so I took charge and pinned him down kissing him as long as I could. I took my time trying to find his weak spot, sadly he flipped me on to my back. I watched as he took his pants down and threw it to the side out of his way. Ifelt so awkward feeling like I want to hurry for something. One of my legs twitched then suddenly I just came before we were going to start. "your wet already, heh aren't you something."**


	4. Chapter 4

**He lowered down to my g-spot invading with no pre-cautions, I threw my head back from all his pleasures coming my way into his mouth as he licks every bit of me leaving me clean. I put my hand on my stomach breathing deeply. Growing impatient very quickly for him to hurry, I wanted him so bad now. It just kills me being impatient."k-kakuzu" I gently called his name waiting for his answer. He glanced at me moving his hair out of his face like the cum off his lips"yes" "i want you…I want you now." He responds getting off his place taking his boxers off leaving it on the as I saw how big his member was getting wet again from it. I thought to myself *why again, but oh well* he placed my legs away then grabbed ahold of my waist as he sat up straight. I got ontop of him to secure myselfmaking sure its gonna be able to fit me. Later in the akatsuki lair **

**"where the fuck is that shit head!?" hidan coming from the kitchen "which one?" konan sat reading her moo moo magazine XD *lol* "Kakuzu! And why you're reading moo .. I thought you weren't into reading magazines?" Hidan yelled tampering to find kakuzu through the hallway. "it's none of your business you bible freak." As konan turned the page "I'm not a bible freak!" screamed hidan in the faraway background, konan rolled her eyes. While konan was reading her moo moo there was a slight unknown chakra coming from the entrance. Konan got up and peered at the entrance getting a close look. " what is this.. or who is this, where is it coming from..wai-" konan's eyes widened "pain!" she ran to go to pain but kisame appeared infront of her naked with a towel on his waist dripping wet "Konan" "what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with itachi on a mission!? Put some clothes on your pervert!" konan covering her eyes and slapping kisame rapidly. "would you stop that! I felt something unusual and it's distracting me from my errand!" he sniffed trying to find what and where it was. "Is everybody okay!?" konan ran to the living nothing but men doing what they do best nothing. Konan sighed" flower-chan okay?" tobi looked at her with puppy eyes under his mask "why is .." deidara spoke of curiosity but kisame broke it. "silence woman.""where's hidan?" sasori turned to kisame , kisame eyed sasori making an expression like he really knows. As hidan passed through the dark he hears a sound coming from kakuzu's room , he took a peak into the cracked door on what the noise was. He saw a girl on top of kakuzu and sat there watching everything that was going on in the room silently.**

**While hidan stayed in place,Kakuzu moaned loudly thrusting into Isis as hard as he could feeling her nails pierce through him marking him with her nails."Ka-kuzu!" I placed my hands on his hair feeling his soft hair throwing my head back from the sensation flowing through me. He thrusted deeper and harder into me then released his seed inside me once more as i fell ontop of him laying on his built chests as he fell too on the bed on his back.I kissed his chin lightly then kissed his chest,plus he lowered his face down to peck my lips then layed his head on his pillow.I smiled as i looked at him until the door creaked, I jumped to see who it was but kakuzu closed it with his strings and locked it ." I thought you locked it " I said being sarcastic looking at him with a tilted head." I guess the vibrations made it open." he chuckled as he licked my cheek, "Dang it kakuzu some people have to sleep you know!" I blinked as I heard the same voice from the forest before then. I closed my eyes trying to ignore hidan's rants and sleep in peace with kakuzu, however hidan doesn't know when to give up."Hidan .." Kakuzu speaking aloud to the man "Yea!?" Hidan growled "Shut the Fuck up and sleep on the fucking couch.."Kakuzu slowly fell into a deep sleep, as for hidan hitting the door fervently with his scythe and his fists. Hours later I woke up laying on kakuzu's built chest with his arms around me, I slightly got out of his arms and jumped off the bed to head straight to the bathroom , then faced the mirror to brush my hair back from my face putting it to the side.**

_sorry for the late update guys (: review plz ! _

_Onto the next chapter x3 _


	5. Chapter 5

**I walked out of the bathroom to put on his boxers trying to work with his size." He's big." I giggled then grabbed his t-shirt and put it on, i silently walked to the door to unlock it. Sadly my stomach growled loudly i had to run out of the room without letting Kakuzu hear it. I blushed in embarrassment from my stomach's cry, but i heard a girl talking. I walked slowly to where the situation was coming from then turn to the side to see who it was. I observed the girl up to down thinking she won't notice me. As i spotted the refrigerator i zoomed over there to see what's inside ." Bingo!" I quietly squealed in joy.** _Who knew there would be a fan of pockys,especially when its chocolate !_ **I sneakly closed the door until i saw a shadow infront of me." Hey that's tobi !" I turned quickly to see the boy with the orange mask trying to snatch the pocky out from my hand."Meh". **

**I kicked him in the gears"TOBI DOWN!" he cried and fell to the floor as i tried to escape before anyone see me. A flash before my eyes hit the wall , as i blink to recognize the kunai that nearly got me. I yelped as i stepped away from it until i felt something behind me that grabbed me by the shoulder.**

**"Hidan I thought I told you to stop bringing whores in the lair.."**

**I looked up at the man with orange hair that had multiple piercings on his face!** _I am no one's_ whore!** I pouted as i had my inner thoughts about what he claimed I was, while trying to get out from his hold.**

**"Who's she with..?" He called out to everybody's attention in the lair."Nobody..I guess it's not your lucky day, and I'm not going to let another one of you filthy scoundrels run around in my lair with me around..." **

**He took a kunai that headed straight for my neck, Suddenly a speed of strings ran out from the dark to push aside the kunai out from the man's hand away from my neck but the man with the piercings got ahold of them looking directly into the dark.**

**"She's with me..and she's not what you call a filthy scoundrel... a whore pein.." **

**Kakuzu Stepped out from the dark to face the man who has ahold of me by my shoulder. I beamed at his strong eyes facing towards him as i felt the grip getting harder by the second .**

**"I don't need anyone running around in this lair, we already have to deal with tobi , and we don't need an intruder either Kakuzu. You know the rules here and must go by them, If not face the consequences..."**

**The man took a few moments to discover me then placed his hand on my neck gently on my pulses then stopped.**

**" This is just a warning ..I'll let you pass this time, However I must speak to her alone " **

**I gulped shyly wandering what's the consequences or thanking him for not killing me , this wasn't the first time i was threaten but almost at the point of getting killed I felt grateful that Kakuzu came. Kakuzu agreed to his offer then stood there looking at me with a questionable look wandering how did you get into trouble then searched for any bruises while circling me for a minute.I flush from what kakuzu ,then started to walk with the man into the darkness. As we were walking in the darkness i saw a flick of light in the distance, however didn't make stop feeling nervous on what he needed to ask about from he was walking infront of me i looked down at my feet until i bumped into him as he turned to look at me with furious eyes. I didn't like the fact that walking in the dark with him made me feel unsafe and especially his eyes made me want to leave!He stopped walking into the chilly area that was bright with no windows but very stale in the inside. **

**"What's your purpose here and why did you come along with kakuzu ..?"**

**he folded his arms glaring at me with tension in his eyes."I-I was jus-"**

**I studdered."Just what, do you have any relation or anything to deal with him ...?"**

**He interupted me , he was very acquisitive by the way he's acting towards what my reason for being here. It intimidated me alittle but not to much.**

**" Kakuzu and I suddenly bumped into each other in the forest earlier , as I was looking for herbs for medicine thats all."**

**I responded back to him trying to not to shake from the way he was looking at me.**

**"...What are you to him may I ask, his companion or no such thing.." **

**As he walked over to his chair then sat back to listen to everything.**

**"Yes, I am his companion." **

**"I see.. are you in any circumstances that i must know of ..?"**

**" No i'm not."**

**"Hm, you may leave thank you for your patience Isis and call me Pein.."**

**I embarked from how he know of my name, then turned to walk to the door and leave. Pein shut his eyes breathing softly then looked at the desk for awhile then watched Isis leave the room closing the door.**

**"Who is she...?" Deidara asking loudly to Konan.**

**" I don't know but she looks so shy, it's so KAWAIIIII !" she squealed with happiness while Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori looked at her like she must be high on something or she won another packet of Moo Moo Magazine * **XD*

**" Hey kuzu-chan is that your lubby wubby?if so she looks so pretty!" Tobi Jumping happily**

**"che, she's more than pretty..." Kakuzu corrected tobi with his opinion then looked over at Isis coming from the darkness playing with her hair . **

**I looked up as I saw Kakuzu standing next to the orange masked boy jumping weirdly, As i walked into the light I felt like there were eyes stuck on me while i was walking toward kakuzu which that the i felt like they were looking i was correct.I ignored the stares that was at me , having kakuzu's arms wide open. I smiled then walked alittle faster to him but his arms stretched to me and grasped me quickly and pulled me over to kakuzu as i felt his warm chest against mine leaving a soft smile on me hugging him back . Although I was hugging him i felt someone poking me on my shoulder, as when i turned it was the girl i saw earlier but face to face she's pretty .**

**"Hey, I'm Konan and as you can see you already met Tobi. I hope we get to spend time with each other soon but I forgot your name , what is it?" She smiled greeting me with kindness as i did to her.**

**" My name is Isis, It's nice to meet you Konan and yes me too " we both giggled**

**The Guy's looked at us like we had a problem but they stared at Konan than at me.**

**"What the hell..."sasori had a shaken voice while he spoke."**

**"Konan are you alright..you've been acting strange for a day now.." Kisame stared at Konan without blinking than looked at me.**

**"I agree with kisa-" Deidara was interupted.**

**" what do you mean!? there is nothing wrong with me you guys, You just haven't seen my sweeter side!" Konan shoved their faces with her expression about herself, even though they look like they still don't believe what she said about her so called 'sweet side'.**

**"What sweet side..? "tobi burst into the conversation and sat on deidara's lap , but didn't last for to long when he pushed him off to the ground.**

**"Ouch!sempai why can't i sit on your lap today?" Tobi whinned looking at deidara with puppy eyes under his mask .Everybody turned to deidara with astonishment from what tobi blurt out a few seconds ago.**

**"You go that way now.?" Sasori stared at him**

**"NO UN! I DON'T, I WOULD NEVER LET THAT PIECE OF CRAP SIT ON ME EVER I HAVE TO BE A FOOL TO LET HIM DO THAT!" Deidara burnt up from sasori's curiousness.**

**"Whatever girly-man.."Kisame grinned at Deidara then at Tobi " No need to hide what truly is within you Deidara, we won't be ashamed. if you won't give us a Han-"**

**" What the heck kisame i said i wasn't like that UN!why don't you understand that you vertebrate!UN!" Deidara threw his shoe at Kisame, He dodged it then went straight toward him in a blink of an eye. Altough a tall man stood infront of him with pain in his eyes grabbing kisame's cloak.**

**"Kisame."the man spoke.**

**"Your lucky itachi's here deidara, but were not finished ." He gave a big smile to Deidara showing his Sharp teeth.**

**"I'll see you too later maiden.." He and Itachi walked off from the lair to go on their whereabouts.**

**I blinked then looked at Kakuzu then Konan, while everybody was leaving the area. Konan tapped me on my shoulder.**

**"That was Itachi,Kisame, and don't worry about Kisame he won't bite. However you might want to stay out of Itachi's way just for your sake . The others I will introduce you to in the morning because i'm losing energy so im going to hit the sack. Night!" she walked to the darkness and disappeared.**

**I yawned softly then stretched, I was too losing energy and needed to obtain my sleep as well. Before me and Kakuzu going to the room, He took me off my feet and held me pushing hair out of my face while entering the room.**

**"Time for your part to rest now .." he smiled at me as i did too.**

_Theres more on our way with Kakuzu and Isis's Love life, but stuff get's alittle out of hand on the next chapter. Dealing with a few_

_people. REVIEWW_


End file.
